The Playlist of Our Lives
by JJ Hill
Summary: Kurt Hummel has everything going for him. Popular, good looking and a Cheerio, he's unstoppable. Unfortunately, thanks to a failing grade, his social standing is in jeopardy when Coach Sylvester assigns the nerdy Blaine Anderson to be his tutor. Klaine AU
1. Chapter 1: Behind These Hazel Eyes

**I blame Tumblr. **

**There is a series of GIF's going around which feature Kurt as a member of the Cheerios who needs tutoring, courtesy of the nerdy and un-popular Blaine Anderson. More information about this story can be found on my tumblr sidebar; URL is given at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **The plot/idea for this fic is not mine, the original creator(s) of the GIF's on Tumblr is/are the mastermind behind this. Any characters or fictional locations are not mine unless expressly stated. The _Glee _characters are the property of the show's creators, Ian Brennan, Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. I could say I own _Glee, _but you wouldn't believe me.

**Playlist of Our Lives**  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Main Paring(s): <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt Hummel has everything going for him. Popular, good looking and a Cheerio, he's unstoppable. Unfortunately, thanks to a failing grade in Calculus, his social standing is in jeopardy when Coach Sylvester assigns the nerdy Blaine Anderson to be his tutor. AU

**Warnings: **Gay bullying, which includes derogatory language, andhints of character depression.

**Notes: **Looking for a Beta-reader for this fic (and possibly other _Glee _fics). If you are interested please send me a PM.

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist of Our Lives<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be<em>

_So together, but so broken up inside_

'_Cause I can't breathe _

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>Behind These Hazel Eyes

"Kurt, Coach Sylvester wants to see you in her office, stat."

Kurt Hummel looked from his refection in the mirror in his locker, his eyes locking with those of Becky Jackson, Sue Sylvester's personal assistant. Kurt, like his sadistic cheer coach had a soft spot for the girl, who, like himself, was different from most of the kids at the hell-hole called William McKinley High School.

He smiled at her. "Sure thing Becky." He slammed the metal door of his locker shut before moving to walk side-by-side with the blonde, uniform-clad girl. "Did Coach say what she wanted from me?"

Becky shook her head.

"Huh, well thanks, see you later at practice." He nodded to her and pulled the office door open before stepping inside. "You wanted to talk to me coach?" he asked in a bored voice.

Sue Sylvester, the coach of the National Cheerleading Champion McKinley High School Cheerios looked up from a file on her desk, a pair of wire-rimmed glasses framing her menacing blue eyes. "Ah, yes, Porcelain, sit down; there are some things that we need to discuss."

Kurt sat, noticing for the first time that the school's biggest nerd, Blaine Anderson was also present, seated in the other chair in front of Coach Sylvester's desk. He glanced at the younger boy out of the corner of his eyes, noting that Blaine's face was tilted downward, his eyes trained on his shoes. This fact alone made a small grin spread across Kurt's lips; no one who showed fear lasted long in the presence of Coach Sylvester. It was survival of the fittest at its best.

"Porcelain," Sue began, pulling Kurt from his mental appraisal of the under-classman next to him. "It has come to my attention that you are currently academically ineligible to be a member of my squad." She pulled a sheet of paper from the many on her desk and handed it across to the brunette, who took it, reading it with a confused expression on his face. "You're failing Government," she stated simply.

Eyebrows furrowed, Kurt glanced between the paper and his coach, "I don't understand," he said slowly, "I know I'm not doing very well, but there is no way that I'm failing. That's not possible."

"'Fraid so and unless you get your grade up by the next check, I'm going to have to kick you off the Cheerios. That would be a shame especially since you're the only one who can sing in French while being tossed in the air by a group of blindfolded girls hula hooping with rings of fire, adding even more drama to my already overly produced routines." Sue sighed, momentarily lost in thought before continuing. "Because you are an essential part of my bid to be the greatest cheerleading coach in the world and winning an unprecedented seventh consecutive National Title, I've enlisted Sockless McShort Pants here to tutor you."

Gaping, Kurt gesticulated wildly in Blaine's direction. "I can't be tutored by him! Social status is everything at this school and I'm at the top of the pyramid and he— he," the brunette couldn't find the right words to describe his feelings so he sat in the metal chair, arms gesturing wildly between himself, Blaine and back again, shooting incredulous looks in Sue's direction.

"I'm the school nerd with social stock more worthless than BP after the Gulf Oil Spill in 2010," Blaine murmured quietly, finishing Kurt's thought. His eyes remained transfixed on his shoelaces, hands hanging limply at his side.

"Hummel, my decision is final! My desire to crush the competition and the need to prove to the world that I am superior to humanity in every possible way is greater than you desire to be popular. You are going to be tutored by Young Burt Reynolds or risk being kicked off my squad. Do you understand me?"

Blaine looked over to see Kurt set his jaw defiantly, blue eyes looking like shards of ice as he nodded stiffly. "Fine," he heard the other boy hiss.

"Excellent. Now, both of you get out of my office, I can't stand the sight of your faces."

Kurt stood quickly and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, making quite a production of violently wrenching open the door and storming into the hallway.

No one could do this to him, not even Coach Sylvester. Kurt had worked way too hard to earn his reputation, he had put so much effort to get where he was now, one of the most popular kids in school and there was no way that he was going to let Blaine Anderson ruin that for him.

Students on their way to lunch moved out of his way, sensing his displeasure. He moved swiftly through the lunch line, before slamming his tray on to a table.

"What the hell has your skinny ass in a twist?" asked Santana raising a perfectly arched eyebrow in a questing manner.

"Coach threatened to have me kicked off the squad," he replied coolly, stabbing at a few pieces of romaine. "I'm failing government."

She smirked. "You have Mr. Gould right? I could persuade him to raise your grade up a little, you know by—"

"Santana!" Quinn interrupted her smoothly. She turned to Kurt, "Don't listen to her, I'm sure you'll be fine, just get a tutor or something. A little dedicated studying, improve your grade and I'm sure Coach won't kick you off the squad.

"One step ahead of you, Coach already found me a tutor," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Santana asked, tone skeptical.

"Blaine Anderson."

"The nerd? Oh hell no, there is no way you can been seen with him, he'll ruin my rep. Quinn shot her an annoyed look. "What? If Hummel is seen hanging with Anderson, then they'll become associated and if they become linked, then it's a short jump from associating Anderson with Hummel and Anderson with us. No me gusta."

"My mom made me eat gusta cheese once, it was gross," Brittany nodded to them, a distant look in her eyes.

"Your concern for me is overwhelming."

"I tell it like it is."

The four of them continued their lunch in silence, Kurt occasionally glancing over Brittany's shoulder to stare at the Glee kids sitting a table a few rows away from the one the Cheerio's occupied. His lingering glances didn't escape Quinn, but she didn't say anything, opting to smile into her chicken salad.

"What the hell!" Kurt jumped up, his uniform stained with red spaghetti sauce, noodles hanging from his shoulders and stuck to the gelled spikes in his hair. The cafeteria fell silent, everyone turning to stare at the Cheerios table.

"I'm so sorry!" and freshman girl squealed, reaching over to wipe the noodles off his top.

"Leave it," he snapped at her. She nodded and scurried away, murmurs following her and she ran out of the cafeteria. "What are you all looking at?" he directed at the room in general. "Don't you have something better to doing?" he turned on his heel and followed out the freshman girl out into the hall.

If Kurt Hummel thought he was having a bad day, it was nothing compared to what Blaine was going through.

* * *

><p>His morning had started out in the typical fashion. Arriving at school with as much enthusiasm as one could when stepping foot into the place that was the bane of their existence, Blaine had been greeted with not one or two, but four slushies to the face, courtesy of a group of football players. After a quick stop to his locker for an extra set of clothes, he was dragged off to the girls bathroom by two of his friends, Rachel and Tina, who had seen what had happened and volunteered to assist with clean up.<p>

Unfortunately, this meant that the trio was late to their first periods, however their teachers were sympathetic and only let them off with a warning.

The rest of the day was filled with the usual snide comments, belittling Blaine for his sexual preference. Taunts of "go back to your gay Hogwarts" or "people don't want you here Fairy" followed him through the halls. But it wasn't just the teasing that made his life misery, it wasn't even the times when the football or hockey jocks would shove him up against the lockers, laughing as he winced in pain. The worst part was when these things would happen and the other students wouldn't make a move to help him, the just stood in their groups, watching, too afraid to stand up to the bullying.

Blaine didn't blame the other students. When had had been the new kid, he had naively tried to stand up for Artie when the football players were pushing him around; Blaine spent his lunch period in the dumpster because he had been tossed in there with a hearty "that's what happens when you stick up for losers like you nerd!" shouted back at him as he lay amongst the trash.

McKinley was like many of the stereotypical high schools portrayed in teen movies; status was everything and if you weren't a member of the popular crowed, then the best you could wish for was a life of anonymity, drifting through your last four years of required schooling before moving on and living a mundane and cookie cutter life. It wasn't the most glamorous of lives, but unless you could get out of Lima, then it was the life you were destined for.

Of course, if you didn't have luck on your side, you were one of the losers, the lowest of the low. Unfortunately the members of the Glee Club made up the general population of the losers at school. Blaine being the smartest kid enrolled and a member of New Directions made him a prime target for bullies.

Of course, the fact that he was gay didn't help much.

Yes, Blaine Anderson is gay, not something that was widely accepted in conservative Ohio, but in a school like this one, it was just one more thing that made him different, and being different, being the wrong kind of special made you a victim.

His parents asked him repeatedly if Blaine wanted to transfer, they even offered to find a way to pay for him to go back to Dalton Academy which he had previously attended on his grandparent's dime. Unfortunately being "old and unable to change their ways" as his mother put it, they were scandalized when they learned that their grandson was gay and refused to pay tuition for a school, especially an all boys academy; the only reason why Blaine wanted to go there in the first place was because of the zero-tolerance bullying policy.

This argument was the final straw for his grandfather who had ended the argument by stating that getting pushed around might "make him a man worthy of the Anderson name."

But, private school is expensive and even with his grades and talent as a singer, Dalton could only offer Blaine a partial scholarship and it wasn't enough to allow his parents to feasibly allow him to stay. Thus he was sent to the local public school.

Despite the fact that being who he was caused him more emotional and physical trauma then he'd admit to, Blaine was proud to be who he was. The members of the Glee club accepted and befriended him, making him feel wanted. They all, with maybe the exception of Rachel, appreciated his talent; however even Rachel Berry, the self-proclaimed "greatest star to ever live in Ohio" admitted that it was nice to have a male soloist who could not only keep up with her vocally, but who could also remember choreography— everyone knew that her boyfriend Finn was hopeless when it came to dancing.

It wasn't the fact that he was bullied for being a member of the Glee Club or a nerd that bugged Blaine, it was the fact that he was bullied because he was gay. He wasn't the only out kid at McKinley, but he was the only one who wasn't popular which meant he was the only one tormented; he was no Kurt Hummel.

As one of the only guys brave enough to don the red, white and black Cheerios uniform, Kurt was the center of attention; if McKinley were to be a movie, he would be cast as the ever popular Queen Bee. With a never ending string of admires and a talent for being the one guy that the straight football players would consider going at least bisexual for, Kurt was the one person everyone wanted to be.

The ever popular Queen Been apparently needed tutoring in U.S. Government, one of the classes seniors were required to pass in order to graduate. Normally a failing grade for a Cheerio was no big deal, Brittany— a pretty blonde, who was one of the few members of New Directions who was able to walk through the halls without the fear of being bullied— wasn't the brightest student, yet somehow she managed to stay eligible for cheer every year, a testament to the power Sue Sylvester wielded. However, with graduation and nationals on the line, it seemed that Sue didn't have the leverage to help out her star.

While on his way to lunch, Blaine was called into the cheerleading coach's office, a place he had been hoping to avoid due to the rumors recounted by various New Directions members. But, he hadn't been so fortunate, and found himself sitting in a folding chair opposite the revered cheer coach herself.

After the scariest ten minutes of his life he had agreed to tutor an unnamed member of her squad and in exchange, and he knew that it pained her to do so, Sue had agreed to use some of the Cheerio's funding to pay for the school musical and all transportation to and from Glee competitions, including Nationals in Los Angeles.

Once the pair had shook hands in agreement, Becky was sent to locate the Cheerio in question and bring them back to inform him or her about the arrangement.

Blaine went rigid when he heard his voice. Of course it would be him, the one guy at school who was popular enough to stand up for him and stop all the gay bashing Blaine was subjected to. Kurt wielded the power to make his life better, but Blaine knew that the brunette would never do that for him, he had no reason to. Why would the popular cheerleader assist the dorky Glee club loser? There was nothing in it for him.

Fifteen minutes after Kurt had stormed from the office, Blaine had locked himself into a stall in the boy's bathroom, waiting for the bell that would signal the end of lunch. He wasn't hungry, and although he knew his friends would be worried about his absence, the solitude and peace of the bathroom was more attractive than his friends empty promises of life getting better at McKinley.

He needed a break.

As proud as he is to be who himself, Blaine was tired of the bullying, the sympathetic looks his mother gave him when he came home with his face bruised or slushie stained clothes clutched in his arms. He was tired of trying to put up a brave front for not only the sake of his friends and family, but himself as well. He was tired of the frequent nights where he cried himself to sleep, eyes dripping with tears that would leave his cheeks stiff with salt until he washed his face the next morning.

His reflection didn't lie. Blaine knew that he was losing weight, knew that the circles under his hollow hazel eyes were getting darker and deeper as the semester continued. He didn't want to deal with his life any more. He just wanted to have all his problems disappear. He wanted to go back to Dalton.

The school where his grades were better than average, not the stellar they were at McKinley.

The school where the being a member of the Glee club was a blessing and an honor, not something that made you a geek.

The school where he as accepted and liked for who he was, not harassed and bullied for being different.

The school where he felt safe.

The bell rang, jolting Blaine from his thoughts. He moved to gather his stuff and unlock the door. Ignoring his reflection in the dirty mirrors, he moved into the hall, too preoccupied to notice that he wasn't alone in the hall.

"Hey Dave, check it out, it's the nerdy fairy," sneered Azimo.

Blaine turned to run but wasn't quick enough. Karofsky he grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against the lockers. Azimo raised his fist poised to punch Blaine, but he paused, hearing footsteps echoing down that hall. The two jocks exchanged panicked looks before backing up, Blaine sliding to the floor as he was released.

"You got lucky this time homo," Karofsky hissed. "Next time we see you alone, we're going to beat the gay right out of you."

"That isn't possible, you should know that better than anyone," and snarky snapped at the backs of the two retreating jocks. They froze for a split second before hurriedly disappearing down the hall.

Blaine looked up, hazel eyes meeting blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Blaine, I hate doing this to him. Good thing this (and he) are works of fiction. Unfortunately, his situation isn't and there are kids everywhere who are going through the same thing. If you know of anyone suffering from depression from bullying or other reasons, please reach out to them. Stop the violence, #NOH8. <strong>

**That's my PSA, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Please don't expect all of my chapters to be this long. I have never written something with this much volume this quickly; I have no idea how I did it. **

**Follow me on tumblr for updates. **

**www[.]wikkedwillow[.]tumblr[.]com**

**See you next time!**

**Love,**

**JJ Hill**


	2. Chapter 2: All the Right Moves

**You guys are the best, really. In less than 24 hours of posting Chapter 1, my inbox was spammed notices (thanks to Gleek90, Laure-Lo and paddyoffurniture for your feedback). This is the most attention that any of my stories has received for the first chapter ever (tl;dr this is my second account). You guys rock. **

**This update is quite a bit later than I expected, I had inspiration for a Klaine one-shot that I wanted to write down before I forgot it, thus it took priority over this fic. The story has been posted and now I can focus on this story. I appreciate your patience with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I have a longer authors note at the end of the chapter and I would appreciate it if you would read it and help me out. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: **The plot/idea for this fic is not mine, the original creator(s) of the GIF's on Tumblr is/are the mastermind behind this. Any characters or fictional locations are not mine unless expressly stated. The _Glee _characters are the property of the show's creators, Ian Brennan, Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. I could say I own _Glee, _but you wouldn't believe me.

**Playlist of Our Lives**  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Main Paring(s): <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Side Paring(s): <strong>All New Directions canon parings as of the end of Season 2 (Finchel, Tike, not quite Britanna, etc.), Seblaine, Kum.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt Hummel has everything going for him. Popular, good looking and a Cheerio, he's unstoppable. Unfortunately, thanks to a failing grade, his social standing is in jeopardy when Coach Sylvester assigns the nerdy Blaine Anderson to be his tutor. AU  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Gay bullying, which includes derogatory language, andhints of character depression.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Looking for a Beta-reader for this fic (and possibly other _Glee _fics). If you are interested send me a PM or contact me via ask on Tumblr.

* * *

><p><strong>The Playlist of Our Lives<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Do you think I'm special?<br>Do you think I'm nice?  
>Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?<br>Between the noise you hear  
>And the sound you like<br>Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>All the Right Moves

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he stood, brushing dirt and dust from his pants.

"Ditching gov. There's nothing more boring than listening Mr. Gould prattle on about federalism," Kurt said with a shrug.

Blaine regarded him with an incredulous look, "You know in order to pass a class you have to learn something and to learn something you actually have to show up."

"Well, since I don't show up I guess you'll have to teach me everything Anderson. You're much better looking than Mr. Gould, even if you have more grease in your hair than a McDonalds burger and coordinate a green shirt with a pink bow tie." Kurt shuddered at the thought of such atrocious color combinations. Even though the tall athlete spent the majority of his time in uniform, he was quite the fashionista and could assemble a perfect outfit complete with shoes and accessories like it was nobody's business.

A red flush crept up Blaine cheeks as Kurt looked him up and down, taking in his appearance. His tongue seemed momentarily stuck to the roof of his mouth. After a few failed attempts he was able to find his voice, "So, uh, am I allowed to assume that you are going to allow me to tutor you?"

He nodded, "My father would be disappointed if I don't graduate and even though I hate the subject, a failed class on my transcript would kill any chances I have of getting out of here. So, after my Cheerios practice and your Glee club booty camp, we can try this tutoring thing out. You can follow Finn to my house." He grimaced slightly at the mention of Glee rehearsal, obviously he was amongst the majority of the school who thought that it was a club for losers, despite the fact his step-brother was one of the group's co-captains.

His eyes narrowed at the uneasy look that crossed Blaine's face. "What?" he snapped harshly.

Blaine shook his head, "Nothing, just why do you hate the Glee club? Your brother and three of your friends are members." For the first time, he looked directly into Kurt's eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" he scoffed, frowning slightly. "If there is one thing I know better than my fashion icons, it's musical theater and dance. I would love to be a member of the Glee club; it's my dream to be on Broadway while simultaneously designing my own collection but—"

"—but you're too concerned your rep will take a hit and—"

"—I'm too busy as it is and don't really have time for any more extracurricular activities." He took in Blaine's incredulous look and rolled his eyes. "Yes my reputation is important to me, social standing in this place is the difference between adored and getting a mixture of half-melted ice, food coloring and artificial flavoring thrown in your face every other day."

"But?" Blaine asked.

Kurt scowled, "There is no 'but' Anderson, that's the story. No silly little show choir is worth risking my reputation; being seen with you is enough to totally discredit me. Nobody likes a nerdy little Gleek."

"Oh," Blaine replied lamely, uncertain how to respond to such a degrading insult. He belatedly realized that this was the only conversation that he had even had with Kurt, someone who normally intimidated him. "Um, well, I'm late to math. I guess, I'll see you later."

The tall brunette nodded and Blaine left, his eyes trained on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Dude, what happened to you?"<p>

When Blaine walked into the choir room for the last period of the day, he didn't want to deal with the questions that would undoubtedly be asked. His clothes were out of place; a few buttons were missing from his cardigan, his shirt was wrinkled and partially un-tucked and his hair wasn't in its neat, immaculate, slicked over style.

"Was it Karofsky again?" Puck asked when Blaine didn't answer Finn.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We have your back man, you don't—"

"I said I don't want to talk about it Puck."

Blaine took a seat next to Tina, at the end of the first row of chairs. The Asian girl turned away from her boyfriend Mike and looked Blaine up and down, frowning slightly. "We missed you at lunch," she said slowly. When Blaine didn't answer, she continued, "You don't have to talk about your problems now, but we're here if you need us."

He nodded, grateful that she didn't press the issue. "Thanks Tina, I appreciate that."

Just then, Santana entered, accompanied by Brittany. "Hey Anderson, I head that you have to tutor our dear Captain Hummel," she announced to the room at large. "You better not turn him into a nerd like you."

"I like nerds," Brittany smiled. "They turn my tongue purple."

She was ignored except for the confused looks Finn and Puck exchanged and the faint crease that appeared between Mike's eyes.

"Back off Santana," Rachel said sternly from her seat next to her boyfriend, Finn. "You think we're all losers and nerds here yet you still continue to come."

"Yeah," agreed Mercedes, "if you hate us so much, why don't you get your skinny ass back to the Cheerios?"

"I have my reasons," Santana snapped back harshly.

"Okay, everybody!" Mr. Schue said cheerily as he entered the room, effectively ending all debate. "Here's our lessor for this week."

The rest of the period went as it usually did and Blaine was able to feign interest while in reality he was consumed with his thoughts.

So he had to tutor the most popular kid on campus. No big deal, Blaine was an excellent tutor and he had assisted many of the Glee club members, but this felt different; the thought of tutoring Kurt Hummel made his stomach flip uncomfortably, not unlike the feeling one got when falling from a great height.

The difference between tutoring Puck in English or Mercedes in Calculus and tutoring Kurt in Government was the fact that Kurt was popular. No one cared if a nerd tutored another loser, it was no different than two losers having lunch together or hanging out after school. But if a nerd tutored a one of Sue Sylvester's precious Cheerio's then stop the presses, the story would be featured on the front page of the _Muckraker _the school newspaper. No one would care if Sue was the one behind the arrangement, Glee club outcasts didn't associate with jocks or cheerleaders; you stuck with your own kind.

There were exceptions of course. Guys like Finn, Puck and Mike were football players and members of Glee club, while Quinn, Brittany and Santana were Cheerio's who were also members of the New Directions; even so, the girls didn't seem to have the same goals the boys and the rest of the club strived toward.

No one knew what their motivation was, but they, or at least Quinn and Brittany, acted like they wanted to be there. Santana, well, she was talented, but she always spoke her mind and her words were as sharp as the razor blades rumored to be hidden in her hair.

The six of them were the only ones who could walk through school and not worry about being harassed for being "a singing fairy" as Karofsky had so cleverly deemed the rest of the club.

The shrill sound of the bell, excusing students for the day pulled Blaine from his thoughts and he stood with the rest of the group, shouldering his backpack as he made his way toward the door. Most of the boys, led by Mike, headed toward the locker room to get changed for booty camp, Blaine behind them, close enough to be a part of the pack, but far enough back to where he could return to his thoughts without the others noticing. Unfortunately for Blaine, immersing one's self in their thoughts wasn't a good idea while trying to maneuver though a crowded hallway and he ran straight into the broad chest of another guy.

"Watch where you're going," the other boy said in an angry voice, snarling harshly.

Karofsky.

"S-sorry," Blaine stuttered, eyes wide in fear.

"Hey man, you got a problem?" Finn asked from behind Karofsky, Mike and Puck, flanking the quarterback.

The lone football player stepped away from his three teammates, a scowl crossing his face. "I don't have a problem," he said in a less hostile tone. "Your friend just bumped into me and I was just about to tell him that he should pay more attention."

"That is crap and you know it Karofsky," Puck retorted, advancing on the other boy. "You have it out for Blaine and the rest of the Glee club; you'd probably be pushing him into the lockers or dumping him into a trash can if we weren't here."

Karofsky's scowl became more pronounced. "Believe whatever you want dude, I'm out, I don't need to spend any more time around you lady-boys." He spared one last glare in Blaine's direction before turning and walking away, roughly bumping shoulders with Puck as he passed.

The three boys glared at his retreating back until he disappeared from sight.

"You alright dude?" Finn asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks guys."

"If you gives you any more crap, you better tell us so I can kick his ass."

"It's not worth it Puck, he'll just—"

"Don't give me that crap, you're our bro. We'll take care of you." Mike and Finn nodded in agreement.

"Okay fine," he shifted his messenger bag from one shoulder to the next, eyes downcast, trying to avoid the scrutinizing looks the others were giving him. "We should get to the locker room to get changed, if we're late, Mr. Schue will kill us and we won't have enough members for Sectionals."

The three boys nodded in agreement and made their way into the boys locker room.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the various New Directions members who had attended Booty Camp had collapsed into the chairs that lined the back wall of the choir room, exhausted from the intense work out.<p>

"Great job today guys," Mr. Shue said in an encouraging tone. "I'm really proud of all the hard work and effort you've been giving. If we keep this up, we'll truly be a force to be reckoned with."

"I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life," groaned Finn. "And that includes the time that Bestie made us run three miles in full gear."

"Quit complaining," said Mercedes. "It'll all be worth it when we kick ass."

"For sure, Vocal Adrenaline and those Warblers don't stand a chance."

Everyone glared at Puck then looked pointedly at Blaine.

"Chill guys," Blaine said, trying not to laugh at the look on Puck's face. "I've been here for over a year now, my loyalty lies with you guys. Yeah the Warblers are my friends, but we're a team and I would never do anything that would hurt our chances of winning a National Title."

This seemed to satisfy the room at large and the group of teenagers began gathering their stuff, bidding each other good bye as they left on-by-one or in pairs. Blaine moved over to Finn who, Blaine assumed, was texting Rachel. "Hey, Kurt said I could follow you home…?" he said, trailing off at the end and making the statement sound more like a question.

Finn blinked, "You talked to Kurt? He normally doesn't talk to anyone from Glee club except for Brittany, Quinn and Santana."

"Yeah, we'll, I'm tutoring him." The taller boy knitted his eyebrows in confusion and Blaine continued, "In Government. I guess he isn't doing that well and Coach Sylvester threated to kick him off the squad unless he gets his grade up."

"Wait, so he's failing. Does Burt know?" Blaine shrugged and Finn rambled on. "Oh man, he's so dead. Failing, that is so bad. If Kurt is kicked off the Cheerio's then not only will Burt be pissed, but Kurt will be too, it's like the only thing he lives for you know?"

Blaine started blankly at Finn, not sure how to respond. Finally Blaine interrupted his babbling, asking him if he could follow him home in order to help Kurt raise his grade and prevent the many hypothetical scenarios he was imagining. Finn agreed sheepishly and led Blaine into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"That was disgusting," Sue hollered through her megaphone. "Not get out of my sight before I puke up stomach acid and protein power."<p>

The Cheerio's, who were still in the formation, poses frozen as the music ended, scrambled, jogging though the doors into the hall way that led from the locker rooms to the gym.

"So Hummel, is Anderson going over to your place today?" asked Santana in a mock sweet voice.

"Why do you care Lopez?"

"I'm just trying to protect your rep," she said innocently, but the wicked smile gracing her lips told Kurt she was anything but.

"Santana, you do realize that if Kurt is kicked off the Cheerio's most people wouldn't seem him as popular anymore right? He kinda needs the tutoring if he wants to stay on top," Quinn rolled her eyes. "If he has to be tutored by Blaine then so be it."

"I still think its social suicide."

"So is getting thrown off the team."

"Yeah, but at least he won't be associated with that looser!"

"Ladies!" Kurt interrupted, massaging his temples. "As much as I appreciate your opinions, I'm not going to defy the wishes of Coach Sylvester; that is a worse, more painful suicide. To answer your question Santana, yes, Blaine Anderson is coming to my house to tutor me in Government, deal with it. And don't you forget you are a member of that damn Glee club, thus you are already associated with that damn nerd so don't even try and blame the fall of your social star on me." He finished, slightly breathless and glared at the trio, silencing Santana's retort.

Once he was sure he got his message across, Kurt turned on his heel and violently pushed open the door to the boys locker room.

The sooner he got this tutoring thing over with, the sooner things would back to normal.

The sooner things back to normal, the sooner Blaine Anderson would go back to being one of the many faces at McKinley who were unworthy of Kurt's attention.

* * *

><p><strong>That is end! I had every intention of including the first tutoring session in this chapter as well, but when I got writing, I realized that it would have been too much and you guys probably wouldn't have had an update for a few more weeks, so it will be the next chapter. Unfortunately, this chapter was more of a filler to move the plot forward but it was important as it set up things that should occur in the future. <strong>

**I added a few more related Tumblr things to my story inspiration post. As always, in my sidebar on my blog page: www[.]wikkedwillow[.]tumblr[.]com. I tag anything related to this fic (general info, new chapter links, updates, previews etc.) with "The Playlist of Our Lives" and "PLoOL".**

**I also have a job for you guys and I really need your help. The title of this fic**_** The Playlist of Our Lives **_**is based on the fact that many multiple playlists for different occasions; each chapter name is the title of a song who's lyrics pertain to what goes on in that chapter, thus creating a playlist for Kurt and Blaine's relationship. I have some songs in mind that I want to use, but I would love it if you could suggest a song or songs that I can use in future chapters. To do so, please leave the title of the song, the artist and the lyrics that fit best in my ask box on tumblr (only tumblr please, not in a review; I have anon enabled if you don't have an account) and I will check it out. If you don't have a tumblr account or your username here and there are different, please sign your post with your username here in so I can give you the proper credit. If you choose to remain anonymous, I will still give credit, it just won't be by name. **

**Thank you so much! I love all of you!**

**xoxo**

**JJ Hill**


	3. Chapter 3: Cowboy Casanova

**Not much to say right now so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **The plot/idea for this fic is not mine, the original creator(s) of the GIF's on Tumblr is/are the mastermind behind this. Any characters or fictional locations are not mine unless expressly stated. The _Glee _characters are the property of the show's creators, Ian Brennan, Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. I could say I own _Glee, _but you wouldn't believe me.

**Playlist of Our Lives**  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Main Paring(s): <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Side Paring(s): <strong>All New Directions canon parings as of the end of Season 2 (Finchel, Tike, not quite Britanna, etc.), Seblaine, Kum.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt Hummel has everything going for him. Popular, good looking and a Cheerio, he's unstoppable. Unfortunately, thanks to a failing grade, his social standing is in jeopardy when Coach Sylvester assigns the nerdy Blaine Anderson to be his tutor. AU  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Gay bullying, which includes derogatory language, and hints of character depression.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Looking for a Beta-reader for this fic (and possibly other _Glee _fics). If you are interested send me a PM or contact me via ask on Tumblr.

* * *

><p><strong>The Playlist of Our Lives<strong>

* * *

><p><em>He's the devil in disguise, <em>

_A snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night _

_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight _

_You better run for your life_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>Cowboy Casanova

"So what you are saying is the Declaration of Independence is the 'Supreme Law of the Land,'" Kurt said, his nose scrunching up in confusion and his lower lip caught between his teeth.

"Yes," Blaine said, eyes focused on his textbook.

"And any bill the president signs becomes a law."

"Yes."

"And the Supreme Court has the ability to determine if a law is constitutional or not."

"Mmmn hm."

"But states have laws that undermine federal laws."

Blaine sighed, flipping his notebook shut then setting his book down on the bed, "What is your point?"

Kurt didn't answer, he too had put down his textbook, but instead, had picked up his phone, tapping out a new text message, a smirk gracing his pinkend lips. He was undoubtedly texting Sam, his blonde haired, football playing boyfriend who just so happened to be just as popular as Kurt.

They had been studying for over two hours, Blaine slowly talking Kurt through the finer points of American Government while Kurt was, more often than not, texting or doodling swirls and other indistinguishable shapes in the margins of his notes.

"Seriously Kurt, you aren't going to learn anything if you don't pay attention," Blaine said in an annoyed tone.

"Hmn? Oh, sorry. Sam wanted to know when we were going to be finished, I told him we'd be no more than another half hour. Is that okay?" He gave Blaine a look that screamed 'it'd better be fine because you have no choice.'

"Yeah, that's fine." Blaine didn't have the heart to argue with Kurt. It had been a long tutoring session and they had accomplished little; he was ready to return home and shower his frustrations down the drain.

The Cheerio beamed, "Excellent. So, what was I saying?"

"You mentioned that there are some state laws that undermine federal laws," Blaine said, propping his elbow on one of his crossed legs, his chin resting in his cupped palm; his eyes were unfocused but staring in Kurt's general direction.

"Right. So if federal laws are higher than state laws, they why are they state laws that break federal law?"

"Because politics are stupid," Blaine answered in a dry, sarcastic voice. Kurt scoffed and he continued, "I'm serious. Politicians don't want to piss anyone off so they ignore state laws that override federal laws."

Kurt cursed under his breath, "This is why I'm horrible at this damn subject, nothing makes sense."

Blaine rolled his eyes but bit his tongue, now wanting to offend the one person at school who could make his life at McKinley even more unbearable than it already was. Instead he elaborated further in what he hoped was a clam tone. "Politics and government is a tricky subject because it's always changing. We vote on our leader every four years and our legislators every two or six years depending. Because these people want to be re-elected, they don't mess with conflicting laws because they don't want to piss off the people who put them in office. It isn't until these issues are brought to the Supreme Court and the Justices make a ruling that any real resolution is achieved."

"Like gay marriage," Kurt said tersely.

"Exactly," Blaine nodded in agreement. "If Prop 8 makes its way up to the Supreme Court then we'll finally get a ruling on the Constitutionality of gay marriage."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well I still think that those who believe that gays are disgusting are ass holes."

"Um," Blaine flushed, not knowing how to respond. "I don't think that is really my place to judge…"

"Of course it's your place to judge!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing his hands up in air. "You're gay aren't you?" Blaine nodded meekly and Kurt continued, "We shouldn't be judged on who we decide to tall in love with. It's not _our fault, _it's not like we can control who we _fall in love with. _It's just, just, complete and utter bullshit!" Slightly breathless, Kurt glared at Blaine as if he were challenging the curly haired boy to contradict him.

Blaine didn't, he just sat on the bed across from Kurt, staring at the taller boy.

"Well?" he demanded, giving the nerd his signature glare.

"I agree that it shouldn't matter who people fall in love with, but judging people who don't agree with what I believe in isn't going to change anything." He dropped his eyes to the bedspread, fingers anxiously tugging at the fabric.

Kurt rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed with Blaine. But before either boy could say anything the break the tension, someone knocked on the door, pushing it open a few moments after.

"Hey Kurt you Carole told me you were up here and said I could come up."

Sam Evans was framed in the doorway, his blonde hair sexily falling into his green eyes.

Flushing darker, Blaine stood from the bed and began gathering his things, stuffing books, notebooks and his binder in his backpack. "I think that's good for today," he mumbled, "Um, when are you—"

"I'll let you know," Kurt said, handing his phone to Blaine.

A few moments later, the Cheerio has his device back, Blaine's buzzing in his pocket with a new text message and phone number. "So, uh, call me or whatever," he said nervously, running a hand through his hair, messing up the neatly gelled curls.

He moved past Sam on his way out, the taller boy taking up Blaine's abandoned spot on Kurt's bed.

"Hey baby," Kurt said from behind, then in a slightly less enthusiastic tone, "Why do you bleach your hair so light? I know I've told you how damaging that is."

Blaine didn't hear Sam's response as he descended down the stairs.

"Thanks for helping him out sweetie."

Looking up, Blaine saw a smiling Carole Hudson-Hummel, Kurt's step-mother, whom he recognized from when she and her husband Burt had attended Regionals the previous year.

"No problem," he responded, giving her the first real smile to grace his lips since he had arrived earlier that evening.

She smiled back and Blaine made his way to the front door then out onto the deserted street, diligently looking both ways before crossing over to his car. The short drive home was uneventful, and as hard as he tried, Blaine couldn't distract himself with the radio, finally opting to turn the music off and drive in silence. Once he had pulled safely into the driveway and cut the engine, burying his face in his hands and letting his emotions wash over him. If this first tutoring session was any indication of the rest of the semester, then Blaine wasn't sure how he was going to survive the madness.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night had been uneventful, for which Blaine was grateful; the last thing he needed after the stress of the afternoon was more drama. He had gotten through his homework and family dinner with no consequence and was now laying on his bed, staring at the plain white ceiling, trying to figure out a way to distract and calm his mind enough for sleep.<p>

Impulsively, he reached for his phone and selected a number from his contact list, biting his lip nervously as he waited for the other person to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey 'Bastian," Blaine said smiling, glad the other boy hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"_Hey Blaine, what's up?" _ The other boy sounded surprised and Blaine flinched internally, regretting not talking to his old friends more often.

"Not, much, just wondering how you were doing."

The ex-Warbler could almost hear Sebastian roll his eyes as he responded, "_Uh-huh, sure. We haven't heard from you in ages and now you're calling me of all people. I know all of us Warblers are friends Blaine, but I always got the feeling that you were closer to Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Trent_."

Sighing, Blaine responded, "Yeah, you're right, but I just…" he trailed off trying to find the right words to describe his frustrations, "I needed someone to talk to, someone who could possibly understand what I'm going through."

For the next hour and a half, Sebastian listened as Blaine recounted every incident he could think of when he had been shoved in the halls; been drenched in a combination of ice, corn syrup, dye and artificial flavoring; all of the times he had been verbally assaulted. He rambled on and on about the chaos and drama that happened at McKinley, the cliques, the teachers who were ignorant of or just didn't care about all of the bullying that went on and Kurt.

Yes, Kurt Hummel, the stupid King of McKinley who was just as out and proud as Blaine but managed to escape the horrors used by the football and hockey players. The normally reserved and polite Blaine Anderson spared Kurt no mercy as he voiced every feeling he had bottled up since he had agreed to the deal with Coach Sylvester.

When he paused for a moment to take a breath, Sebastian, who had been quietly attentive the entire time, sighed into the mouthpiece. "_Blaine, this is the real world; most places aren't like Dalton, the world doesn't have a zero-tolerance bullying policy. Just… just remember that, okay? You're a really good guy B, but you have a hard time seeing faults in anyone and one day, you might get hurt." _

Blaine bit his lip, processing exactly what Sebastian was trying to say.

"_Hey, you still there?" _

"What? Oh, yeah I'm still here, just thinking," after another moment of silence, "Hey Sebastian?"

"_Yeah?" _

"Thank you. I think I needed to hear that and I don't think it would have meant as much coming from someone else; you get it."

Sebastian laughed heartily and Blaine could hear the rustle of fabric as the other boy shifted around, "_Get what?" _

"The whole gay thing I guess. I know the other guys accept it, but you understand it. You know what it's like."

"_I've never had it as bad as you bro. Or," _he amended, "_bad at all. I hadn't realized before I left the States that I liked guys and Europe is a lot more accepting so coming out wasn't that difficult." _

A comfortable silence fell between them, both boys lost in thought; the occasional sounds of one of them shifting into a more comfortable was the only audible noise.

"I should let you go," Blaine said after a while. "You have school tomorrow."

"_So do you, but I suppose you could sleep through all of your classes and still have the highest grade in the class." _

He laughed. "Yeah, something like that."

"_I wish classes here were as easy. But you don't want to listen to my complaining, so good night Blaine." _

"'Night 'Bastian."

* * *

><p>The next few days continued in the same manner.<p>

Blaine moved from class to class, grateful that the bullies we leaving him alone for now. In Glee, they were working on preparing a set list of Sectionals which was fast approaching. Rachel, much to the displeasure of Santana and Mercedes, insisted that the New Directions open with a duet featuring herself and Finn singing some ballad or something (it was clear as soon as Rachel opened her mouth everyone except for Finn and Mr. Schue stopped listening).

After a few snide comments from Santana, it was decided that they were going to try a few things out, but no guarantees were going to be made until the completion was closer.

He was even bonding with Sebastian, albeit it was over text messages, phone calls and Skype conversations, but their friendship was stronger than it had been before, when Blaine was still at Dalton. They chatted about music, both trying their best to get the other to spill set lists, and laughed over Sebastian's recounts of Warbler meetings, Blaine not surprised to hear that Wes was still abusing his gavel.

On Wednesday, Blaine received a text message from Kurt, asking if he were available for more tutoring the next day. Apparently, Cheerio's practice was cancelled due to the fact that Sue planned on making a trip to the school board to complain about her lack of funding; if the rumors were true, she needed additional funds in order to purchase a giant trampoline that would serve as a device that would give her stunt team more height in their aerial maneuvers.

Thus, on Thursday afternoon, he found himself once again seated on Kurt's bed as the other boy struggled to comprehend the way the American government system worked.

While Kurt was busy filling out a worksheet illustrating the how amendments were proposed and passed, Blaine was texting Sebastian again, a dopey smile stretched across his lips as they debated the merits of different musicals.

He had been in the middle of a response when his phone had been snatched out of his hands. "Hey! What are you—"

"I don't understand why you get to text and I don't," Kurt said petulantly, reading through Blaine's texts.

"I'm not the one who needs tutoring, now give me my phone back."

His demand was ignored. "Who the hell is Sebastian Smythe?"

"A friend. Now seriously, give me my phone back."

Sighing dramatically, Kurt tossed the device into Blaine's lap. "He's gay isn't he? I've never met a straight guy that into musicals. Not around here anyway. He clearly knows his stuff, many people overestimate the love Rodger and Mimi have, believing the she was using him for a warm body while he was using her just so he could finish his song; your Sebastian seems to understand that their actions weren't out of self-interest but of true love."

Blaine didn't answer, instead he, pointedly shoved his phone into the back pocket of his slacks.

Taking the silence as a 'yes' Kurt continued, his blue eyes sparkling deviously, "So he is gay then. Is he your boyfriend Anderson? Is he hot?" When Blaine remained quiet, an equally devious smirk graced Kurt's lips. "Oh come on, you can tell me."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Yes he's gay and rather attractive, but don't get your hopes up, he goes to Dalton and could probably get any guy he wanted," _much like you probably could, _he added mentally before continuing, "and besides you're dating Sam. No he isn't my boyfriend, we were in the Warblers together, that's how I know him. Happy?"

Kurt moved closer to Blaine, moving their books aside. It wasn't close enough to make Blaine uncomfortable, but it was closer than normal. "What's it like going to an all boys school? How many guys are in the closet?"

"Just because the entire student population is male doesn't mean they're all gay."

"You miss it don't you?"

After hesitating for a moment, Blaine responded in a soft whisper, "Every day."

Kurt backed off after that and they were able to finish the section they were working on with no more interruptions.

The tall brunette watched the shorter boy gather up his things and leave. When he heard the front door open and shut, Kurt peeked through the curtain and followed Blaine as he slid into his car and drove off; once the car was out of sight, Kurt reached for his phone and selected Santana's number from his contact list.

"_What Hummel?" _she answered in a bitchy tone.

"I know how to ruin the New Directions."

* * *

><p><strong>For the record, when I started writing this chapter, I had no idea it was going to end this way. <strong>

**If you didn't know, prop 8 was a proposition that was up for vote in California a few years ago. If passed, marriage would specifically be classified to be between a man and a woman. It was passed, but the vote was close and since then it made it's way through the court system where it has been deemed unconstitutional by the 9****th**** Circuit Court of Appeals (which is good for LGBT supporters) and will most likely make its way to the Supreme Court for a final ruling. **

**Moving on. **

**So that is the end of Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it. This update happened a lot sooner than the last one and hopefully that pattern will continue; I have most of the story outlined now and it looks like it'll be around twenty-something chapters if you were wondering. **

**I am also still looking for songs that can be used in future chapters, so if you have any suggestions please let me know via tumblr (wikkedwillow[.]tumblr[.]com; my ask box and submit are open). I spent a few days going through my iPod and realized how many sad/break-up type songs I had so I am in need of more romantic or fun songs for later.**

**Don't hold me to this, but also have a rough outline for a sequel penned out due to the fact that many people won't like the ending I have planned. But of course, we have to get through this story before I can write a sequel. The only reason why I am stating this right now is because I am in need of songs for that story too because it will also be written with playlists in mind.**

**I think that is all for now! Thanks so much for your love and support **

**xoxo **

**JJ Hill**


	4. Chapter 4: Major Minus

**My apologies on the tardiness of this chapter, real life has been rather busy and I have had little to no time for a lot of writing. I have been up to a few things on Tumblr and such, details are in the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. **

**This chapter is the longest yet, I hope you guys enjoy it. Unfortunately, as I was getting near the end, a few more ideas came to me and it would have been hard to fit them in without making you guys wait a few more weeks for an update; what was going to be the end of this chapter is going to now be chapter 5. **

**I am looking for some who I can bounce ideas off of and talk to about my planning for future chapters and other Glee fic's that I plan on writing. If you are interested, please send me a PM or contact me via Tumblr. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: **The plot/idea for this fic is not mine, the original creator(s) of the GIF's on Tumblr is/are the mastermind behind this. Any characters or fictional locations are not mine unless expressly stated. The _Glee _characters are the property of the show's creators, Ian Brennan, Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. I could say I own _Glee, _but you wouldn't believe me.

**Playlist of Our Lives**  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Main Paring(s): <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Side Paring(s): <strong>All New Directions canon parings as of the end of Season 2 (Finchel, Tike, not quite Britanna, etc.), Seblaine, Kum.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt Hummel has everything going for him. Popular, good looking and a Cheerio, he's unstoppable. Unfortunately, thanks to a failing grade, his social standing is in jeopardy when Coach Sylvester assigns the nerdy Blaine Anderson to be his tutor. AU  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Gay bullying, which includes derogatory language, and hints of character depression.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Extra long AN at the bottom, please read.

* * *

><p><strong>The Playlist of Our Lives<strong>

* * *

><p><em>They Got One Eye Watching You<br>One Eye On What You Do  
>So Be Careful Who It Is You're Talking To<br>They Got One Eye Watching You  
>One Eye On What You Do<br>So Be Careful What It Is You're Trying To Do_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>Major Minus

Friday at McKinley not only meant the end of the week, but also another exciting football game courtesy of the Titans. Of course, not home game would be complete without a riveting halftime show featuring the Cheerios. To some, watching a group of girls dancing around in short skirts, basically made up of sewn together strips of red polyester strips, was more exciting than watching a group of guys tackling each other to the ground while fighting a ball.

The Cheerio's halftime shows were always a sight to behold and were thoroughly enjoyed by all, students, parents and families alike. Sue Sylvester was a master choreographer and her dance numbers rivaled the theatricality usually only seen on a Broadway stage. The first time one saw the dynamic routines the Cheerio's performed, there was no doubt in the viewers mind that they deserved every National Title to their name.

On game days, the football players wore their uniforms proudly, strutting around the school as if the red tops were metal armor, not a mixture of mesh and spandex. Those popular couples, usually consisting on one football player and one Cheerio looked like high school royalty in matching red, black and white, walking down the halls hand in hand or making out against the lockers in full view of everyone.

This year, students were more invested in the games than they had the previous three years Kurt had attended McKinley, but a large part of that could have been due to the fact that the football coach they had hired to replace Ken Tanaka, had made the previously miserable Titans a force to be reckoned with. Now, a female football coach like Coach Bestie was unconventional, but her track record was a good one, and for the second year in a row, the Titians were in the hunt for another championship season.

People expected the brunette to love football, his boyfriend after all was the second string quarterback, his brother the starter and he was a cheerleader, but the truth be told, Kurt couldn't care less. He cheered because he loved it and he loved being around his girls.

The night was considered a success , McKinley had won easily thanks to a stellar performance from Finn and the both the Cheerio's sideline cheers and halftime dances with gone without a hitch. Now, Kurt, Brittany, Quinn and Santana sat around Kurt room, Kurt, Brittany and Santana on the bed, legs crossed and Quinn on the stool in front of Kurt's vanity.

"Alright Hummel, spill. You said you had dirt on Anderson, what is it?" Santana ordered, filing her nails.

Kurt frowned at her disapprovingly. "If you're going to groom yourself, please do it somewhere the dust from the nails you are mutilating isn't going to fall onto to my pristine sheets," he scowled.

Santana rolled her eyes and slipped the nail file back into her purse. "Happy?" Kurt nodded. "Good, now what the hell did Anderson tell you and how did you get him to open up so quickly? Coach Sylvester is pretty upset with us—" she was cut off by Quinn who cleared her throat at glared. "Okay, fine, she's upset with _me_ for not being able to cause enough tension in the Glee Club. Who knew that insulting geeks until they cried would be so difficult?"

"They're loser's Santana," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. "They probably hear that kind of stuff all the time and it just rolls off their backs."

The dark haired girl scoffed, flipping her ponytail with a neat flick of her head. "My insults are quality and there is no bitch at McKinley who is as bad as I am. Present company excluded of course."

"Yeah, whatever. Petty insults are cute, but they best way to destroy a team is by taking down their best player."

"So I'm assuming whatever Blaine told you something worth sharing?" Quinn asked, leaning forward, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Ladies, it's about time we took down the New Directions for good."

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't gone to the football game. Instead, he spent his Friday night working on his homework and chatting with Sebastian over Skype, the two boys falling into their usual, easy conversations. Or they tried. Blaine noticed that Sebastian seemed distracted, looking around his room or at various items on his desk, instead of the computer screen.<p>

"Hey, 'Bas, you okay? You seem a little preoccupied. I'm not keeping you from anything am I?"

"Oh, no! Don't worry about that," Sebastian grinned easily, running a hand though his already disheveled hair.

"If you're sure…" he trailed off, but the other boy's smile, slightly blurry thanks to the pixilated image, reassured Blaine. "So how was the game?"

"Great! I scored a few times if you know what I mean," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, grin widening.

"Seriously?" Blaine said, laughing while a red flush stained his cheeks, by now used to the simple innuendos his friend slipped into daily conversation, but still slightly embarrassed by Sebastian's forwardness. "I wasn't asking about your sex life."

"Then what were you talking about school boy?" Sebastian countered easily.

"_Lacrosse. _You know, that sport you play for Dalton? You had a game yesterday, how'd it go?_" _

"Oh that," he rolled his eyes. "We won, naturally and I _did_ score a few goals."

"Don't say it."

"Wasn't going to."

Silence fell between them again as Blaine tried to come up with a new topic to discuss. They had talked so frequently over the past few days that they knew what was going on in each other and the social circles they ran in.

"So…" Blaine started, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Are the Warblers performing at the Homecoming game again?"

Sebastian, who had been leafing through a binder full of sheet music, looked up. "Not sure yet, the council was going to inform us with their final decision this week. I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"What the game?"

"Not quite," he chuckled. "Homecoming," he paused and took a deep breath, as if steeling himself to say something before he lost his nerve. "Will you be my date?"

"I— Wait what?" Blaine blinked, missing something.

"Blaine Anderson, I want to take you to Dalton's homecoming."

"I," he faltered, eyes downcast. "I don't think that is a good idea, Sebastian, we're friends now, but I still know who you are, your track record with guys is—"

"Less than admirable, yeah I know. Look, Blaine, I'm not going to hurt you." Blaine raised an eyebrow skeptically and Sebastian continued. "I know I have a reputation that isn't the best at Dalton but, when you went here, did I ever make you feel uncomfortable?"

He thought about this for a moment, then shook his head, "No, not unless you count flirting with me," a smiled tugged at the corner of his lips.

Sebastian scoffed, "I do that with everyone, gay or straight."

"Like Nick and Jeff," the curly haired boy laughed, throwing his head back.

"Only because their reactions are the best!" Sebastian was laughing now too, hand covering his mouth to muffle the sound.

"That is true, but I kept waiting for the day when you were going to flirt with Wes."

"Are you kidding me?" his eyes were wide. "Wes would probably shove his gavel up my—"

Blaine laughed again, "I get it, I get it!"

"Exactly! There are some lines that you just don't cross. So," he rested his arms on the desk in front of him, leaning closer to the computer monitor, face serious. "Come to Homecoming with me?"

The ex-Warbler nodded, "I'll go to yours if you come to mine."

Sebastian's green eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure? I mean, I'd love to, but I know what happened to you in middle school and you've been telling me how close minded McKinley is and I don't want a potential repeat for you."

"I have to get over that at one point of another, besides, I'm a senior, I should at least attend one Homecoming dance before I graduate."

"A group of high school students beat the living shit out of you."

"I'll be fine, fight club remember?" he winked.

"Hey, rule one," Sebastian pointed his finger at Blaine, chastising him with a grin.

"Oops, may bad. But We'll be fine, if any homophobic jock makes a snide comment or looks at us the wrong way, I give you permission to make the entire situation highly uncomfortable by making a lewd comment."

Smirking, he agreed. "All right fine. So, I'll call you tomorrow with the details about the dance?"

"Yeah, it sounds good. It's a week from tomorrow right?"

Sebastian nodded and leaned over, torso temporarily out of sight as he pulled a planner out of the bag next to his bed. "When's McKinley's?"

Blaine blinked, "Um, hold on, I'm not sure." He minimized his Skype screen and pulled up McKinley's school website, clicking around until he found the events calendar.

"You don't know when your own dance is? And you just asked me to it?" Sebastian's voice teased from the laptop's speakers. "Wow, Blaine, I didn't realize that you were so busy that something like a dance was trivial to you."

Blaine rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, forgetting that Sebastian could still see him. He flushed when he realized that he was still visible, Sebastian's laughter filling the room. "Shut up, I wasn't planning to go to any of the dances anyway" Blaine muttered to himself, then louder, "Found it! McKinley's dance is next weekend, the day after Dalton's. I'll buy you a ticket on Monday." He minimized the web page he was on and re-opened his Skype page, greeted once again by Sebastian's grinning face, "Sounds good."

"Wow, I'm actually going to a dance."

"Two dances," Sebastian corrected with a fond smile.

"Right, two dances," he laughed.

"Listen, I gotta go, my roommate will be back soon."

Blaine sighed, "Yeah, I better get to bed. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. Good night Blaine."

"Good night Sebastian," he gave the boy a smile that was returned and Blaine ended the chat, sighing sadly.

He shut the lid of his laptop and picked up his phone, tapping out a quick message. _I'm actually really excited for next weekend. _

He set his phone down and began getting ready his bed, stripping out of the clothes he wore to school and pulled on his pajama's, tossing his discarded clothes into the hamper inside his closet. When he had returned from the bathroom, face and teeth clean and hair combed, there was a response from Sebastian.

_Easy there killer, you haven't even let me buy you dinner yet ;) _

Shaking his head, Blaine turned off his lights and fell into bed, taking a moment plug his phone into the charger that lay on the floor nest to his nightstand, the cord snaking under the bed, plugged into the power strip that was hidden there. The screen lit up and vibrated briefly, causing him to squint in the bright light before it faded to black once more.

Blaine pulled up his conversation with Sebastian, still squinting and responded before putting his phone away and burrowing into his blankets and drifting off to sleep.

_Get your head out of the gutter or you'll be going to homecoming alone._

* * *

><p>By the time Monday morning arrived, Blaine didn't want to leave his bed, the cold October weather making him want to bury his face further into his pillow and wrap the blankets, but that wasn't something that was possible. So when his alarm clock went off at six-fifteen like it always did, Blaine dragged himself out of bed and practically sprinted to the bathroom, trying to turn the hot water in the shower on before he froze to death.<p>

Forty-five minutes later, Blaine was downstairs, clean, dressed and seated at the table, enjoying a few pieces of buttered toast and a banana; judging by the two empty mugs, the bowl and plate sitting in the sink, both of his parents had already eaten and departed for work. He had just climbed into his car when his phone buzzed. His racing heat slowed down at the sight of the sender's name. It was Rachel.

_Emergency meeting at lunch today, meet in the choir room! _

Blaine shook his head and started the engine. Rachel probably wanted to discuss a set list for sectionals, something important, but not crucial and definitely not something worth having an "emergency meeting" over, but Rachel was always one for dramatic behavior, and it was best to attend then face her wrath.

He ended up being late to the meeting anyway. Blaine had been held back in his class before break, his teacher praising his latest essay on the economic issues facing the future of America, and hadn't had the chance to buy his and Sebastian's tickets to the dance. Not fearing Rachel's wrath as much as some of the other Glee club members, he braved the long line at lunch and arrived in the choir room with ten minutes left.

"Where have you been?" Rachel rounded on him. She was standing in front of the room with the rest of the members facing her eyes glazed over.

Blaine dropped his bag on the ground and slid into a chair next to Mercedes, "I had some stuff to do," he shrugged. "Lunch is kind of our time Rachel. We do have designated Glee Club time after school you know. I'm sorry that I couldn't be here sooner, but…" he trailed off and gave her his best impression of a kicked puppy.

She gave him a scathing look and huffed, arms crossed and turned to face the room as a whole. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she glared, "I think that our set list should feature, me, I am after all the best vocalist we have and face it, we don't stand a chance if I don't take the lead." Rachel gave them a look that screamed _I dare to you try and contradict me, _which they didn't. For most of the club, this was their third year having to deal with Rachel and everyone except Santana, who seemingly thrived on confrontation, avoided riling up Rachel. However, the Latina was currently preoccupied, texting on her phone, completely ignoring the girl standing in front of them.

As Rachel began rattling off a list of songs she would like to perform, Mercedes leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear. "Where were you? It's not like you to miss a meeting like this." She looked at him with none of the hostility Rachel had directed his way.

He shrugged, "I had stuff to do. It's not a big deal."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes, "I will find out and if you aren't telling me then I'll have to resort to drastic measures." Blaine simply grinned back and pretended to pay attention to Rachel, ignoring the looks Mercedes was giving him.

Blaine was able to ignore his friend until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The Glee club collected their belongings and filed into the hallway one by one, each going in different directions, Mercedes following Blaine down the hall until they pair reached the staircase, she going upstairs for Math, he continuing to onto English, the one class he shared with Kurt.

Not that he kept track of that kind of thing.

As usual, Blaine took a seat in the middle of the second row, pulling out his notebook, the previous night's homework assignment from his binder, a pen and the novel they were currently discussing. He didn't even notice when someone set their stuff next to his as he was using the remaining minutes of the passing period to let Sebastian know that he had successfully purchased his ticket.

A hand slapped down on the desk in front of him. "You know that texting in class is against the rules right?"

Blaine jumped at the sudden sound, in one move, shoving his phone into the front pocket of his slacks and looking up to see Kurt's face smirking down at him, leaning against the table, his blue eyes sparkling like the Caribbean ocean water. His smirk widened as he gauged Blaine's reaction of immediate shock and guilt—no doubt thinking that Kurt had been their teacher— and fear, mixed with subtle hints of annoyance.

He lowered his gaze, roughly pulling his notebook toward him before yanking off the cap of his pen as Kurt moved into the desk to Blaine's right.

"So," Kurt started, looking at Blaine who was now engrossed in a doodle, visibly trying to avoid the Cheerio's gaze. "Can you can cover tomorrow and Thursday for tutoring this week?" Blaine continued to ignore him, but then after a moment of thought, decided that it would be better to not pretend like Kurt wasn't there; sure, Kurt and the other popular kids could torment Blaine all they wanted, but the curly haired boy was more worried about Coach Sylvester's reaction if she found out that her star was being ignored by his tutor.

He nodded stiffly, lips barely moving as her murmured, "Yeah, sure, I can be there," his eyes still trained on the page in front of him.

Unfortunately, the bell rang at that exact moment, signaling the start of class. The teacher instructed them to pass their homework forward, which they did with, the rustling of papers and backpacks filling the room. Under the pretext of turning and leaving over to collect the assignment's from the boy behind him, Kurt was able to whisper hotly in Blaine's ear, causing the shorter boy to shiver and drop the papers he was handing Anthony. The other boy swore and glared at Blaine before he bent over to gather up the fallen homework; Blaine didn't notice, too distracted by Kurt. "What was that cutie? I couldn't hear you."

He moved as he handed the girl in front of him their homework, but the smirk remained. For the rest of the period, Blaine kept his eyes focused attentively on their teacher or the book and notes in front of him, the whole time willing the blush creeping up his neck to recede. _He's just messing with you, _he kept telling himself. _He just want to know that he's getting to you. Kurt's one of the cool kids, he does this kind of thing for fun. Don't let it get to you. _

By chanting this over and over in his head, Blaine was able to make it through the lesson with little consequence and when the bell rang, he was the first one out the door and into the hall. It was only when he was seated in his next class, did he realize that he hadn't taken any notes or heard what their homework was.

* * *

><p>Kurt was one of the last to leave the room and was immediately accosted by Quinn and Santana who each grabbed one of his arms and began dragging him down the hall, Brittany walking alongside them. All three of the girls had determined looks on their faces and Santana and Quinn openly glared at anyone who didn't move out of the foursome's way quickly enough.<p>

Santana threw open the door to the girl's bathroom and Quinn yanked him inside the other two quickly following. Quinn, was giving warning looks to a group of sophomores who hastily dried their hands and almost sprinted for the door, pushing each other aside, not wanting to be the last one to exit. Once the door had shut and the footsteps had faded away, the blonde rounded on Kurt.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded. "You're dating Sam."

Kurt gave her the bitchiest glare he could muster and retorted with an equal amount of venom, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, whatever Hummel," Santana cut in. "That whole stunt with Anderson in class just now, we all saw it. The look on your face clearly said that you wanted to jump his bones and have him bang your white ass." Quinn gave her a disproving look but didn't say anything, Santana wasn't known for her subtly and was never willing to apologize for her lewd comments.

"Seriously? That's what you want to talk about?" He rolled his eyes and turned to the mirror, smoothing out his wrinkled uniform. "I was messing with the kid, you know, tease him a little, have some fun? You guys do that all the time," he shrugged, looking at them reflected in the mirror, a single eyebrow arched as if daring them to deny it.

"Wait," Brittany said, confused. "So Sam is your Dolphin, does that make Blaine your unicorn?"

Kurt nodded, not quite sure where this was going, but he knew that it was best to just answer Brittany without asking too many questions. Um, yeah Britt, Blaine is my Unicorn." She beamed up at him and he smiled back weakly.

Santana rolled her eyes as well and snapped her fingers in Kurt's face. "Can we get back to the point? You and Anderson? This needs to stop. Now."

He shook his head and smiled a venomously sweet smile, one that would have most people running for the exits. "Dear Santana, sweet, sweet Santana. You've had your fun with the Glee club. Nearly three years in fact but the only thing you've been able to do is cause a little drama." Santana opened her mouth, a retort ready but Kurt held up a finger and continued. "And that drama hasn't done much except make their, excuse me, _your _team stronger. What you've done, it's like paper cuts; they hurt like a bitch at the beginning but after a few days, you don't even notice that they're there." Kurt turned from the mirror and leaned against the sink, his arms crossed. "I want to burn them. I want to leave scars that will remind them exactly where they stand in this school and if that means I have to befriend bowtie Blaine Anderson, then so be it. You girls have had your fun. It's my turn now; I get to do things my way and you ladies have no say in what that is."

Kurt strode past them and back into the hall without a backwards glance, his words still hanging in the air.

Quinn looked pleased as the door swung shut and looked to Santana who had a similar expression on her face. "At least we know he hasn't gone soft on us," she said finally.

Santana scoffed, "We'll see about that."

"Do you really think that he'll be able to get his grades up in time? Befriending Anderson to take down the New Directions is great, but he still has to learn something."

"He better, or I'm going to go all Lima Heights on his ass. We're winning the National Title."

* * *

><p>Thursday afternoon had Kurt and Blaine seated once again on Kurt's bed, books open. The night before had been rather eventful; Kurt had done his homework with little interruption and Blaine had checked it over, correcting any mistakes. There were a few, but he was pleased with the progress in their short time together.<p>

"She what happens when you apply yourself?" he had said.

Today's session was proceeding in a similar fashion and Blaine was beginning to get concerned. No more questions about his personal life were asked and Kurt's phone was silent and tucked away in a drawer; no texts from Sam, Santana or any of the other anyone else for that matter weren't being answered.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine finally asked tentatively, setting aside his mat homework.

"Hm? Everything is fine," answered Kurt, looking up. "Why?"

Blaine flushed, not sure how to proceed. Finally he decided that straightforward would be the best way to go. "You just seem more focused is all. Normally you act like you don't want me here," he paused then added quickly, "which is fine, I totally get that. You're practically being forced to get tutored by me. But days you're not acting like that you ask a lot of personal questions and I dunno, it's weird."

The other boy set his pen down and ran a hand through his hair, also blushing. "My dad found out about my grades. He told me that if I don't ace my quiz tomorrow, I can't go to the dance this weekend and I'm up for Homecoming King."

"Oh," Blaine nodded. "Well then, um, keep going I guess. Let me know if you need help."

Kurt looked back to his homework and silence fell again; occasionally, Kurt would ask a question or clarify something but all was quiet.

Without the numerous distractions, Kurt had finished his homework faster than usual and he was able to watch Blaine reading for a few minutes before the other boy noticed that he was being watched. "Um, all done?" he asked nervously, "No more questions or anything?"

The Cheerios stretched ignoring the question. He was now sprawled across his bed, his legs hanging off the end, arms thrown to his sides, on resting across Blaine's lap. Once satisfied, Kurt flipped over onto his stomach, looking up at Blaine, knees bent, ankles crossed. "I have a few questions, but about you."

Blaine scratched his head awkwardly, accidently displacing his hair from its gelled prison; the hair at the back of his head was now sticking out awkwardly, not fully stuck up, but not naturally resting against his scalp due to the massive amounts of product stiffly holding it up. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea. I should probably go." He moved to collect his books but Kurt's hand short out and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on Anderson," Kurt said rolling his eyes. "You know all about me and I know nothing about you. If we are going to be hanging out for the next few months while I get my grades up we should at least figure out things we both have in common. Having conversations about things other than homework _will _make the time go faster you know." Blaine mumbled something that Kurt couldn't hear as he yanked his had away. "What did you say? What that a 'yes Kurt, I completely agree with you. Let me think for a moment and I'll spill my deepest, darkest secrets to you.' Hmmmn?"

Blaine began to pack up his things, not looking at Kurt. "Look," he said as he zipped away a couple pens. "I know you don't give a damn about me and you shouldn't. You're just doing this so you're not kicked off the Cheerio's and lose your social status; I'm doing it so Sue Sylvester doesn't kill me. Let's just keep it simple shall we? We're different people Kurt and frankly, things go bad when lines are blurred; you're a popular cheerleader who has everyone eating out of his hand and I'm the nerdy kid who tries to avoid getting thrown into trashcans." He picked up his backpack and made to slide off the bed, "I have no qualms about our identities. Let's just get your grades up and go on with our lives shall we?"

"Oh my god Anderson, get the stick out of your ass." Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist again, harder this time, preventing the other boy from leaving. "You make it sound like I'm Satan's child or something. I'm not a heartless bitch."

This made Blaine laugh, which he normally wouldn't have, given his company, but fear of offending anyone wasn't high on his list of priorities at the moment. "You are saying that you not a 'heartless bitch.' Seriously? Are you for real right now? You and your friends give me and my friends the dirtiest looks when we walk down the halls. Your _boyfriend _and his group of cronies periodically throw cups of ice cold slush and food coloring in our faces, _for fun. _Excuse me for not believing that you aren't a bitch Kurt Hummel. I know how much you hate being misunderstood."

Blaine made to leave again, but Kurt tightened his grip, not letting the other boy go. "Fine. Whatever, your right. About all of it, but please, help me out here, I am _trying _to be nice."

"Fine," he huffed, unshouldering his backpack and sliding back into a seated position against the headboard. "What do you want to know?"

The next few hours flew by and, for someone who didn't want to be there in the first place, Blaine was enjoying himself immensely. The two boys spent the time talking about music and musicals; they discussed Broadway shows they wish they could see if they lived in New York, which turns out to be the city where both boys want to go to college. Kurt to Parson's to study fashion, Blaine to Columbia to become a lawyer. They talked about the latest Vogue cover models, the Katy Perry/Russell Brand divorce, books, movies and fashion. Not once did the issue of mutual dislike come up and for a moment both boys were able to forget that on principle Kurt was supposed to despise Blaine's existence and that Blaine should fear for his life.

It was only when they were interrupted by Carole coming in and asking Blaine if he wanted to stay for dinner did they notice how much time had passed. The shorter boy politely declined the invitation, stating that his mother was expecting him and home and was probably worried due to the fact he hadn't called to let her know he would be late.

"Well, if you're going to stay, just let me know dear," she said before making her way back downstairs.

For the second time that evening, Blaine collected his things, and this time, Kurt didn't stop him. "So, good luck on your quiz tomorrow."

Kurt nodded, "Thanks. See you around on Monday?"

Blaine flushed, "Well, um, you might see me on Sunday. At the dance."

He looked to Kurt, who stood frozen to the spot, eyes widening as he processed the information. "You told me that Sebastian wasn't your boyfriend!" he said finally, with much enthusiasm.

"He's not!" Blaine flushed darker. "We're going together, as friends."

Kurt shot him a devilish look. "Uh-huh. Sure. Friends. Right. Good for you."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine walked out of the room, making his was down the stairs.

"Use protection," Kurt called after him gleefully.

* * *

><p><strong>I had originally planned to have both dances and the result of the Cheerio's plotting in this chapter, but the way things are panning out, they would work better as a separate chapter. My apologies if you were looking forward to that. <strong>

**In case you don't follow me on Tumblr, I put out an alert that my updates won't be coming as often as I (and probably you guys) would like. For the first time since I started writing again, ideas have been coming very frequently and some of them I want to write before I forget them, thus my time will be split between a few different stories and with school in the middle of the semester, my time is even more limited. **

**For everything that I've been writing since the last update can be found on tumblr under my "stories/writing" sidebar link; included is cut scene from this story, a Klaine drabble and a few drabbles from the Daltonverse. **

**I also added a few more GIF sets to the inspiration post (also deleted some broken links), sidebar link titled "'The Playlist of Our Lives' Inspiration." Lastly, I have a character bio's sidebar link because there are many things that I am changing from canon. I also have short Character Bio's linked because I have strayed away from cannon and I don't want to cause confusion. They are under the "Character Bio's" tab and click the PLoOL link, also on Tumblr. **

**I was also considering making a masterpost of songs that have been used thus far (and be updated as I update here). What do you guys think? I know that there haven't been very many, but I have quite a few in mind and I would include performance songs as well, not just chapter titles. **

**Lastly, I am still looking for song suggestions! See previous chapters for more info, you guys have had enough of my rambling for one chapter! **

**Please let me know what you guys think! Follow me on Tumblr for update information (bug me/remind me to write!), previews and other general information or check my story tags "PLoOL" and "Playlist of our Lives"**

**wikkedwillow[.]**

**Until next time! **

**xoxo**

**JJ Hill **


End file.
